Day 1
by Kurai-onii
Summary: Day 1 in the countdown to Christmas! A puppyshipping lemon! Rated M for mindless smut.


Kurai-onii: Hello there! You seem to have stumbled upon day one of the twelve days of lemons. Today is Yu-Gi-Oh, and I get to write Puppyshipping. Oh, gods I love this pairing. Please enjoy this poorly written mindless smut whilst I await my ice-cream!

-English names used because I'm too lazy to type out Jounochi every time-

Joey moaned as Seto ran his tongue down his toned chest, stopping at the naval to dip the appendage inside. The brunette slowly pumped Joey's shaft as he did, going painfully slow as to arouse the blonde even more.

"K-Kaiba, you bastard! Get on with it already!" Seto squeezed his cock earning yet another moan.

"Dog's shouldn't bark at their owners. I believe a proper punishment is in order, but, just to make sure you don't step out of line again," Kaiba grabbed Joey's tanned wrists and pressed them against the headboard, something cold encircled both of his wrists, and when Seto released his hands, he found himself unable to move them. The bastard had cuffed him to the bedpost!

"W-what the hell? You know I'm not into bondage, go get your kinks somewhere else!" The CEO just shook his head and grabbed his boyfriend's narrow hips. His head hovered over the blonde's manhood, and he smirked that sexy smirk of his that made Joey want to run away and fuck him at the same time. "Hey, you listen here, let me go before I- ahh!" The taller brunette engulfed his member and began bobbing his head up and down; his tongue went to work, sliding over the warm skin and licking up pre-cum. Joey arched off the bed and cried out loudly as he came.

Seto swallowed greedily and pulled away, "That was fast." Joey growled and yanked at the cuffs again. Kaiba climbed up and kissed him full force on the lips, the blonde gasped and his lover's tongue infiltrated his mouth. He tasted himself on Seto's tongue; as they battled for dominance, of course Seto won, the brunette yanked open the bedside drawer and searched blindly for the lube.

His long fingers grasped the small bottle; he reluctantly pulled away from his lover and sat up. He poured the cold liquid on his fingers and placed the slippery appendage on Joey's puckered hole, "Ready?" The blonde barely had time to nod before two fingers slipped inside of him, he groaned in discomfort as the fingers began to scissor him. After a moment another finger slipped inside of him, he cried out in pain as Kaiba searched blindly with his fingers. He was about to lose it when the long fingers brushed his prostate, he moaned loudly and pushed down against the cold fingers.

Seto could see the mutt was in pain, so he tried to find that one spot within him that could make him see stars. He smiled triumphantly when the blonde moaned loudly, he'd found it. He withdrew his fingers and lined himself up with Joey's entrance, "Now, this'll hurt, Puppy."

"I'm not a fucking virgin! Hurry up, before I lose my patience." Seto nodded and lifted one of Joey's tan legs over his shoulders before entering him with one quick thrust. The blonde cried out and arched his back, the brunette gave him a few seconds to adjust before setting a fast pace. "S-slow down! Ah!" Their bodies glistened with sweat, their skin smacked together though the sound could barely be heard above the loud moaning that filled the room. The cold metal of the cuffs dug into his wrists, but Joey didn't care. The pleasure he was receiving made him oblivious to the world. Seto thrusted into him again, this time hitting that bundle of nerves dead on, the brunette took to pumping him in time with each thrust, angling himself so that he hit his prostate every time and with a loud cry of his lover's name Joey came all over their stomachs.

Seto soon followed, after a few more thrusts he came deep inside his lover. The CEO pulled out and kissed his lover once more. "I love you, Mutt."

"Love you too, jerk. Now let me out of these handcuffs." Seto smirked evilly.

"It seems I lost the key, oh well, I better make good use of this moment."

"What is that supposed to mean? You look like you're about to eat me."

"I guess you can call it that."

"WHAT?!"

-The next day-

Joey groaned and rubbed his back as he limped into the classroom.

"What's wrong Joey?"

"Kaiba's a dick, that's what's wrong." Malik smirked.

"You mean Kaiba's dick is the problem. As in he was too big for your virgin ass." Joey turned red and glared at the blonde Egyptian.

"Go fuck yourself, Ishtar. You have no idea what I've been through."

"Sure I do, it's all fun and games, unless you're on the receiving end. Then your ass hurts for days." Joey groaned and laid his head down on his desk.

"I like you better when we hated you."

"That doesn't make any sense, Joey." Tea scolded.

"Whatever, I'm exhausted, wake me when it's lunch time or when the teacher's about to catch me. Night." He closed his eyes and began snoring softly; he slept through the whole class period and kept groaning something about Kaiba, and sex.

-The End-

Kurai-onii: Oh, it's rushed and short. How did I do, did it suck as bad as I feel like it did? I should be uploading a new story tomorrow. Me and Kazumi are doing this 12 days of lemons thing, as previously stated, and tomorrow is Kingdom Hearts. I'm doing Akuroku! If you want to read a bronzeshipping lemon, and check out the other person doing stories like this; check out Kazumi Zolo. Please review, and be nice because I'm in a bad mood and you won't like me when I'm angry. Kthnxbai.


End file.
